plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Night Cap (PvZ: BfN)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, see Nightcap. |flavor text = Excels at stealth and mobility. Use Shadow Sneak to get in and out of combat, or setup a knockout blow with Fung Fu. }} Night Cap is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. She is an Attack class and specializes in stealth attacks. Descriptions In-game description Excels at stealth and mobility. Use Shadow Sneak to get in and out of combat, or setup a knockout blow with Fung Fu. Primary weapon Night Cap's primary weapon is the Spore Strike, Night Cap throws piercing blades that deal 17 damage each at a rate of 200 RPM (rounds per minute). She can throw 20 before having to reload. Statistics Spore Strike Abilities Upgrades }} Related achievements Strategies With Night Cap excels at stealth and mobility. Use Shadow Sneak to get in near an enemy, then take them down quickly by using Spore Strike, or go for a fast close-ranged kill with Fung Fu. Against large groups, Spore Strike can go through multiple enemies, hitting them all at once. If you lose too much health, use Shadow Sneak to retreat. If it is currently unavailable, quickly sprint away and jump around, so your opponents can't hit you, as you are a small, moving target. Night Cap can also be good for support. Use Casting Shadows to help your team revive fallen allies without being seen, or to help you capture a zone. Casting Shadows can also be used to trap Zombies within it, allowing for an easy vanquish with Fung Fu. While inside Casting Shadows, enemies are vulnerable to Peashooter's Chili Bean Bomb, Oak's Roll for Damage and Super Sap Trap, Acorn's Sap Trap, or an other form of damage. Night Cap's high rate of fire can also make her a great defender at close quarters, or can be used to quickly destroy Super Brainz's Alpha Better Shield. Against Night Cap is small and jumpy, so Engineer's splash damage can take her down fairly easily, especially when combined with Heavy Helper to let him fire very quickly. If the Night Cap uses Shadow Sneak to try to escape, the Soldier's Stink Cloud could be useful to potentially hurt the Night Cap and maybe even confuse it. Soldiers can also use there ZPGs to do damage, as they deal splash damage. Scientists can Warp around to dodge the Night Cap's attacks. Tips & Tricks Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * * * * * * * * * November 2019 Patch * December 2019 Patch * * January 2020 patch *Spore Strike ** Increased projectile speed from 225 m/s (738.19 ft/s) to 300 m/s (984.25 ft/s) Gallery General HD Night Cap BFN.png|Night Cap's full body Night Cap Full BfN.png|Night Cap in-game Perk RoleIcon Hero Mushroom.png|Night Cap's Icon BfN Background - Night Cap (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Night Cap (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-plant-01.png|Night Cap on the official website Pvzbfn-foodfight-nightcap-web-1920x1080.png.adapt.crop16x9.1455w.png|Night Cap's Legendary Kitty Cap costume for Fall Food Fight Others 20191230 150222.jpg 20191230 150228.jpg 20191230 150307.jpg 20191230 150426.jpg 20191230 150623.jpg 20191230 151023.jpg 20191230 151038.jpg 20191230 151506.jpg 20191230 151827.jpg Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Character class Category:Playable characters Category:Plants Category:Mushrooms Category:Attack class